An internal combustion engine combusts an air and fuel mixture within cylinders to drive pistons, which produces drive torque. Airflow into the engine can be regulated by one or more controlled systems. For example, a turbocharger and/or a supercharger can be controlled to increase the air supplied to the engine. Fuel injection rates can be controlled to provide a desired air/fuel mixture to the cylinders. Increasing the amount of air and fuel provided to the cylinders increases the torque output of the engine.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for controlling the airflow to the engine.